


Enters Through the Heart

by royal_chandler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_chandler/pseuds/royal_chandler
Summary: Propped against the doorjamb of their en-suite, Tony checks Steve out from boots to beard. Pulling a critical frown, he says, “It swallowed your ass.”





	Enters Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely members of the MCU Stony Discord ♥

Propped against the doorjamb of their en-suite, Tony checks Steve out from boots to beard. Pulling a critical frown, he says, “It swallowed your ass.”

Steve spins around, a swivel of scarlet. He smiles bright and brilliant. It's the exact one that Tony will never get over, the one where it’s like he’s simply happy to see Tony. With a few pats to the padding that makes up the bulge of his stomach and stresses a wide, gaudy-gold belt buckle, Steve jokes, “Nah, it’s just relocated.”

“It’s an even bigger tragedy than all that polyester. FYI, keep away from hot surfaces while you’re there. You’re currently a walking fire hazard, hubby.”

“I’ll break out the extinguisher. It’ll be a matching accessory, pull the whole ensemble together.”

“Wiseass.”

Steve crowds Tony’s space, literally _bumping_ into him, brushing the silk of his new Armani. 

“Hmm. That’s new. It doesn’t even jiggle like a bowl of jelly. More like a dense fruitcake.” Tony comments, amused. 

“You say the sweetest things.” In an octave that causes something inside of Tony to stretch and purr, Steve adds, “You know, you and I haven’t acted anything out in a while. I could come back with the suit on. It’s mine for the three days.”

Tony makes a face. “You’ll take _off_ the suit. I’m not fucking Kris Kringle. The North Pole’s forecast would have to take over in hell.”

“Scrooge,” Steve remarks. 

Grinning, Tony runs his fingers over Steve’s shoulder and then shrugs his own magnanimously. “Sure. I could be down for that. Compared to Santa, Scrooge is a win.”

“Let’s table _that._ ” Steve sighs, shaking his head. “Darn shame, though. I thought this would do it for you.”

Tony doesn’t fall for the oh shucks routine but he’s always rudderless in the blue of Steve’s eyes. He tugs on the beard until the strap is snug under Steve’s chin, flicks his gaze to that full mouth and leans in. “It’s not a referendum on you and I do enjoy venturing into the hyperbolic.”

“Not you.”

“Shut up.”

“You know there's only one way that's gonna happen.”

Tony closes the little space left between them and the kiss is a sequence of drag-pulls, fighting to breathe each other in. Nearly stupid with want that has nowhere to go and a groan brimming his tongue, he staggers out of it. Steve’s hands keep him upright. 

Tony sighs and sets Steve’s fake beard in place. “We can’t. You should get out of here and my plane’s already smoking on the tarmac.”

“Wish that you were coming.” A small smile creases Steve’s mouth. “Figured it’d be good practice before adoption services gets back in touch with us.”

Steve’s had nerves from the start, wants a child in their home so badly. They’re both ready.

“Soon,” Tony promises.

Later when Steve yanks his hat on, the end flops to the side comically. He laughs and it’s lovely, snowy facial hair and all. 

Tony goes from a no to a maybe. 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> "They err who think Santa Claus enters through the chimney. He enters through the heart." -- Charles W. Howard


End file.
